and all along they were meant to be
by Lkay09
Summary: Rose/Scorpius oneshot. brief snapshots through the years. R&R, yes?


**So I found this in my fanfiction spiral and decided to write it up and post it. I've been working on the next chapter of _TWYT_ and needed a short break. So I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Year One<strong>

The blonde boy sat across from her, staring at her like he'd spotted something extremely ugly and wanted to squash it.

Her father had told her all about his family, of course. How they were evil and had supported Voldemort in the wars. Her mother and Uncle Harry had told her to ignore her dad and to pass her own judgment on the family.

She colored at the sheer insolence of his stare.

Judgment passed – he was awful and her father was right.

**Year Two**

"Beat you again, Weaslette." Malfoy hissed from behind her. She ignored him, looking over the paper Professor Slughorn had handed back.

"Guess you just can't live up to the great Hermione Granger," he muttered viciously.

Her cousin Albus opened his mouth to say something back, but she laid a calming hand on his arm. Resolutely, Albus closed his mouth and sat rigid in his seat.

She muttered a spell under her breath while aiming her wand behind her at Malfoy. She heard him yelp and smirked to herself and she imagined his shoes tightening around his feet. Fourth year spell at least, she thought, her smirk growing as she watched him hobble out of the classroom.

Take that, Malfoy

**Year Three**

"Creevey, what were you thinking, asking the little Weaslette to Hogsmeade?" an all-too-familiar voice called from behind the pair. Rose rolled her eyes at the laughter that erupted from Malfoy's friends. "You know she won't touch you or snog you or anything! All she will do is bore you to tears!"

Next to her, Andrew Creevey flushed, marching determinedly forward. Frustrated, Rose tugged on his arm to get him to stop. Once he had, she turned around and stormed straight towards Malfoy and his group, stopping only when she was inches from Malfoy's face, their toes practically touching.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" she hissed. "Since you're here with a bunch of friends because Lila Finnegan turned you down? I at least have a date, a _handsome_ date, at that. You are all alone." She smirked, enjoying his angry narrowed eyes and the slight flush on his pale cheeks that proved she had gotten to him. "Or perhaps what bothers you is that Andrew asked me first, and you didn't get the chance to." Malfoy's jaw dropped, and Rose could have laughed out loud. "Enjoy your weekend, boys." She said lightly before sauntering back to Andrew and snogging the daylights out of him.

**Year Four**

Malfoy jumped practically a foot in the air as he rounded a corner and found Rose Weasley sitting on the floor, staring aimlessly at the wall across from her.

"Blood hell Weasley!" he exclaimed. "Give a guy a heart attack!"

Rose didn't look up. Malfoy's brow furrowed and he squatted next to her, waving his hand in front of her face impatiently. "Hel_loo_? Anyone home?"

Before he could blink, Weasley had yanked his hand down and bent it backwards, then shoved him so he fell backwards onto his arse, all without looking at him.

"Go away, Malfoy."

Still shocked, he just sat there staring at her for a moment.

Her face snapped to meet his and he was surprised to see that she was pale, her eyes red, her eyeliner smeared in tracks down her cheeks. "I said, _go away Malfoy_!"

"Are you…are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, getting to his feet. She stood as well and faced him – he would have been lying if he had said he wasn't scared of her at that moment.

"No, I am bloody well_ not_ okay, and it is all – your – fault!" She punctuated the last three words with jabs to his chest. "Andrew just came to me and confessed that he had been cheating on me for about two months, that you had busted him and made him come tell me."

"Yeah, I did," he replied defiantly. "So what?"

Rose reached up and smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

"I get that you hate me, Malfoy, I really do. But for you to sink this low, for you to want me to be this miserable that you forced my boyfriend to admit to something he didn't do, to some ridiculous lie, and make him break-up with me..." she trailed off, not even knowing how to describe how low he was in her eyes.

"Lie?" he hissed almost menacingly. "I didn't make him _lie_. He _was_ cheating on you. Would still be if I hadn't decided to take a shortcut to Charms the other day and found him with Ana Zabini behind a tapestry! And this is the thanks I get?" He took a step towards her, but Rose stayed defiantly where she was.

"Thanks?" she asked coldly. "You want me to _thank_ you for this? Not going to happen. I know you Malfoy – you pretend you are doing the right thing, but this is just because you can't _stand_ to see me happy. Because I'm a Weasley and I'm a halfblood and I'm not worth the dirt on your pureblood shoes. So don't act like you_ care_, Malfoy. I know better."

She spun around and stormed off down the hall.

**Year Five**

"Let me go," she hissed, trying in vain to pull herself from his grasp.

"Now, now, Rosie, wouldn't want to make a scene," Malfoy said lightly from above her, spinning her around with the other couples on the dance floor. Almost all eyes were on them – Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley dancing together? Not shouting at each other or cursing each other?

Unheard of.

Rose huffed but stayed where she was. She was half tempted to stomp on his foot 'accidentally'.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just a dance, Rosie, just a dance." His hand fell to the small of her back, brushing over the emerald green dress she had on.

Rose stared at him disbelievingly. "A dance? With_ me_? Don't you feel the need to go sanitize your hands or something just for touching me?"

He glared down at her, gray eyes sparking with anger. "I am _not_ my father, Rose Weasley. I don't care about blood status, thank you very much."

"Oh."

They spun around in silence for a moment.

"About last year," he began, and she instantly began to pull away from him. He tightened his grip on her and continued, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interfered."

"No," she replied angrily, still fighting against him, "you shouldn't have. And you shouldn't be bringing it up now."

"Fine," he said simply, and was silent. Relieved, Rose continued to dance with him until the song was over.

His breath tickled her ear as he bent down to whisper, "But you were wrong then. I _do_ care. I have _always_ cared." Scorpius gently kissed her on the cheek and strolled off.

**Year Six**

"Malfoy!"

Cursing under his breath, Scorpius turned to face Rose reluctantly.

"Weaslette," was his curt response. He had found that the nickname usually established some distance between them, something he had been in dire need of since the Yule Ball the previous year.

Rose looked taken aback – _but so beautiful_, the voice in his head said slyly – but handed him a piece of paper nonetheless.

"You dropped this," she said nervously. He took it from her and glanced over it – Potions notes.

"Thank you."

He turned back around and began walking away again until he heard her voice.

"Scorpius."

Completely stunned, he spun around to face her. She was blushing furiously and took a few nervous steps towards him, stopping only when their toes were practically touching.

_Just do this_, she told herself mentally. _You can do it. And then you can go hide in the kitchens with ice cream._

Rose took a deep breath before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. When he didn't respond, she began to pull away, feeling utterly humiliated.

Scorpius felt her leaving and reacted without thinking. His arms reached out and pulled her back to him almost roughly, his lips finding hers again and kissing her the way he had always imagined kissing her.

When the need for oxygen intervened, they broke apart, leaving a few centimeters between them. Their noses grazed lightly against each others.

"I care too," she whispered.

**Year Seven**

His hand drifted lazily up her back, tracing her spine and creating goose bumps on her skin. She giggled and he ducked his head to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, enjoying how a blush spread up her cheeks at the simple gesture.

Rose rolled onto her side and snuggled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling the scent of him. She could feel him doing the same as he buried his head in her hair.

"How long?" she asked him, the question muffled by his chest. He understood her perfectly though.

"How long what?"

"How long did you know we would end up like this?"

Scorpius drew back a little and gazed down at his girlfriend – _his beautiful funny smart girlfriend_ – lovingly.

"Since the Welcome Feast first year."

Rose's jaw dropped. "That long?" He nodded.

"I knew you were different. I knew you were just for me. What I _didn't_ know was that you were going to make it so incredibly difficult for me to get anywhere near you without being jinxed, or that you were going to so passionately hate me."

"You hated me too!" Rose exclaimed, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her tightly, crossing her arms.

"Actually my dear," he drawled, "I have never hated you, although I tried to convince myself otherwise."

She _hmph_ed, keeping her arms firmly crossed. He smirked.

"Weaslette," he whispered, his breath disturbing the hair by her ear, "look at me."

She turned her head and glared at, making him chuckle. "You know you love me."

Rose sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Suppose?" Scorpius feigned hurt, rolling onto his side facing away from her. He could practically hear her smile as she scooted back down and wrapped her arms around his waist again, kissing his shoulder.

"I _do_ love you," she conceded, still smiling. "No supposing. It's a proven fact."

Scorpius reached down and grabbed her hand, tugging it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Then I suppose I love you too, Weaslette."

Rose couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? If so, by all means review!<strong>

**And go by my profile and vote in the poll! I need to know what story my lovely readers want me to post after I finish _TWYT_!**


End file.
